digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shiramu-Kuromu/Fan:Why I dropped B/C.
Well, it's been nearly 2 and half years of the existence of the designs for Brondramon and Cobaldramon, the very first Digimon I've designed at any point. Now, by default that means it's been the same amount of time since I came up with the idea for Bronze and Cobalt. Now then, it's been 2.5 years since the beginning of everything, now, what exact news do I have to say? B/C is never happening. Now, you must be wondering, WHY I'm ditching B/C essentially. Well, aside from rights issues and localizations, there exist a bit too many problems other than just that. For one having the voice actors appear again for one, both Japanese and English, and not to mention the 1,000+ Digimon designs is OVERKILL even when compared to Pokemon. Speaking of Pokemon, X and Y have been revealed and I'm easily expecting around 700-800 mons total by the time we get it. Because of that, however, B/C initial goal is rendered mute; The goal of having every Digimon up to date, when in comparison Pokemon has managed to do that for every Generation without difficulty. Aside from Pokemon, everything I WANTED to do in B/C has already been done by the Digimon Adventure game for the Playstation Portable, and as such I deem that and DMO the better Digimon games there ever will be in existence. The cutscenes I've seen in DAPSP, SPECIFICALLY the remakes of the Digivolution sequences, are just BEAUTIFUL and full of nostalgia for me (Though honestly I never thought they'd have the guts to continue to use Rosemon as Palmon's Mega after Lalamon, but at least they have Vikemon and Ophanimon as Gomamon and Gatomon's Mega Forms respectively). Specifically, all that matters now is what I WILL be doing instead; mere fanfiction of the Digimon franchise rather than full blown media and such. Well, let's face it, many of my Digimon OCs only fit fanfiction because they're either too broken or too extreme for even the Anime. Now honestly, I don't think they're THAT broken. Many people say SuperMechadramon is "GaryStudramon", but here's the main problem with that. Had I done B/C as I did, Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode would be GREATER than TEN SuperMechadramons combined into a single Digimon. By comparison, ZeroDragoramon, Zerosumon, and Organidramon combined are ALL weaker than Imperialdramon Paladin Mode in addition to Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode. The fact that A: I'm admitting they are all weaker than OFFICIAL Bandai Digimon, and B: Shoutmon X7 is a cluster**** of power beyond all reason to the point no matter how hard I tried NOTHING would surpass it in power, and even if I did, it would merely make Shoutmon X7 EVEN MORE POWERFUL as a result. Now then, that aside, what exactly am I going to be doing for fanfiction stuffs instead? Well, it's taking the plots I would've used for B/C and converting them to fanfiction, in addition to one plot in particular that you'll see redone and revamped; The Giganodramon and Argendramon plot involving why Sora chose Matt over Tai. This fanfic is an improved version of the plot I already had in mind; Tai unwittingly making himself look like a jerk to Sora to where she chooses Matt instead, though NONE of the situation is Tai's fault at all in reality, as one Digimon in particular is the real blame for everything that occurs during this plot. Well, not much else to say. B/C is OVER, FINISHED. What else can I say? Other than the fact the designs of the Digimon I made will probably be converted or modified into other uses for my own purposes. Let me just say that once I'm done with Brondramon and Cobaldramon's redesigns, they won't be either Digimon nor Pokemon at all whatsoever..... Category:Blog posts